Talk:Skill prefixes and suffixes
I'm done for today, but if anyone wants to keep doing this, go ahead. Here are some that I want: Master List *Finale *Song *Energizing *Scavenger's *Predator's *Natural *Harrier *Intervention *Auspicious :Comments: One problem... Auspicious Parry doesn't give energy. Also, I hate edit conflicts. --50x19px user:Zerris 19:07, 3 April 2007 (CDT) *Tiger *Melandru's *Frenzied *Judge's :Zealot's Fire is Fire Damage, which is the reason I included the note. Your call. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:47, 4 April 2007 (CDT) *Purge *Vital *Bull's, Oxen *Wild *Rampage *Power (There are three discernable uses for this one) :Comments: "Power --" Has only two meanings, Interrupt and + Damage. "-- Power" has only one meaning, namely +Energy. I'd do them seperately. --50x19px user:Zerris 19:03, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::The three uses I found: 1) Inturruption, such as Power Block 2) Energy, such as Well of Power, and 3) +Damage, such as Power Shot.--Nog64Talk 19:23, 3 April 2007 (CDT) --Nog64Talk 23:01, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::Same ones I noted. Power -- as in Power Shot, Power -- as in Power Block, and -- Power as in Well of Power. --50x19px user:Zerris 19:30, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::K, we on the same page then, I think.--Nog64Talk 19:31, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Zerris' Big List Some of these may be questionable, but most are faily common. *Disrupting (Interrupt) *Penetrating (20% AP) *Auspicious (Gain Health/Energy) *Bull's (Knockdown if Moving) *Counter (Effect if Attacking) *Tiger (%Attack Speed Stance) * --'s Defense(s) (%Block Stance) *Distracting (See: Disrupting) *Frenzy (x2 Damage) *Wild (Ends Stance) * -- as One (Affects You and your Pet) *Rampage (33% Attack Speed) *Melandru's (Effect if Enchanted. Sole Exception for Melandru's Resilience) *Poison -- (Duh...) *Predator (Heal on Attack) *Scavenger (+Damage if Conditioned) *Viper's (Poison) * -- Arrows (Ranger Preperation. Sole Exception for Deflect Arrows) * -- Shot (Bow Attack Skill) *Power -- (Mesmer Interrupt. Exceptions for Power Attack and Power Shot) *Splinter (Hurts Adjacent Enemies) * -- Trap (Duh...) *Natural (Effect if not Enchanted) *Aura (Enchantment Spell) *Divine (Divine Favor Based) *Blessed (See: Divine) *Boon (???) *Watchful (Heals when this Enchantment Ends) *Heal -- (Duh...) *Mend (Removes Condition(s)) * -- Condition (See: Mend) *Life -- (???) *Shield of -- (Damage Reducing Enchantment) *Vital (Gives a Major Boost to Maximum Health) *Judge (Deals Holy Damage) *Scourge (???) *Purge (Remove all --) *Blood -- (Duh...) * -- Bond (???) * -- Fury (Attack Boost) *Gaze (Ranged Spell) *Mark (Hex Spell) *Offering (Sacrifice Health for Energy) *Order (5 Second Necromancer Team Enchantment w/ Sacrifice Cost) *Vampiric (Necromancer Life Steal Skill) *Well (Corpse Based Area Spell) *Enfeeble (Causes Weakness) *Plague (Transfers Conditions) * -- of Failure (Effect when Target Misses) * -- of Silence (Prevents Skill Casting) *Animate (Raises Undead Minion) *Flesh (???) *Taste of -- (Necromancer Healing Spell) *Toxic (Related to Poison) *Verata's (Minion Related Spell) * --'s Balance (Effect if Opponent has More -- then You) *Arcane (???) *Energy -- (Takes Energy from Target) *Psychic (Related to Interruption) *Shatter (Remove -- from Target. If -- is Removed, Do Damage) * -- of Weariness (Drain Energy) *Thievery/Larceny (Steal a Skill) *Wastrel's (Effect if Target Does Not Use a Skill) *Mantra (Mesmer Stance) *Symbol (Related to Signets) *Visage (Drain Energy and Adrenaline on Hit) * -- Burden (Snare Hex) *Illusion of -- (Effect when Skill Ends) *Clumsiness (Interrupts Attacks) *Soothing (Decrease Adrenaline Gain) *Drain (Remove -- and Gain Energy) *Ether (Energy Gain/Loss) *Inspired (Copy -- and Gain Energy) *Revealed (See: Inspired) *Echo (Copy Next Skill) * -- Touch (Duh...) (Up to Elementalist) free to edit the ones I put here Notes: -- Shot = Power Shot, Distracting Shot, Savage Shot... (???) = No Catagory Description, as of yet. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:22, 2 April 2007 (CDT) I wanted Scourge, Pure, Vital, and Bulls, and Judge's and Frenzied sound nice. Adding the pertinent ones to my list. Keep in mind that like "Heal" obviously means it heals. I want the more questionable ones.--Nog64Talk 08:22, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :I think you mean Purge. Pure is only in Pure Strike. --50x19px user:Zerris 09:58, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::Also, I got a little OCD and aplhabetized the whole thing and all the smaller lists. --50x19px user:Zerris 10:21, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah, meant purge.--Nog64Talk 14:13, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Hmm, just seeing what everyone is up to. This looks interesting I must admit... and for shot wouldn't it just be a melee projectile? Nothing of real importance. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:27, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Many of the ones I listed are "Duh" kinds. I'm just listing them all, and Nog can sort them out. --50x19px user:Zerris 09:37, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Suffixes? Are we including that? If so: Nearly finished with: As One *Campaigns used in: Factions, Nightfall. *Professions used for: Ranger. *Meaning: Benefit to you and your pet. *Skills: Insert if we do do suffixes with this skill modifier thingy.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 17:19, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :We do. Addint it now.--Nog64Talk 17:25, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Prison Think you forgot this one too, *Campaigns used in: Prophecies, Factions, Nightfall. *Professions used for: Elementalist, Assassin. *Meaning: Slowing of the target or foe. *Skills: ** ** ** ** Might not be all, just all i can think of right now.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 01:43, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Boon Did i miss any?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 01:50, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Also needs Strength, for like an increase in damage. Spirit's Strength, Signet of Strength... too lazy to finish it now.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 01:52, 10 April 2007 (CDT) And other stuff like blow or agression. I'll do these tomorrow if nobody else has by then.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 01:54, 10 April 2007 (CDT) What about something like this? Head campaign: Proph, Factions, NF Professions: Ranger, assassin, warrior meaning: causes daze Skills: broad head arrow skull crack(relates to head) golden skull strike(relates to head) headbutt concussion shot(relates to head) — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 02:26, 10 April 2007 (CDT) sorry about all the misspellings and uncapitalization and stuff, just really tired lol— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 02:27, 10 April 2007 (CDT) I've done most of them, we only have the obvious ones like blow and shot(if we include them) then we're done I think.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 12:14, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :I'm not even through all the professions... my list is only half done! --50x19px user:Zerris 17:02, 10 April 2007 (CDT) I've done a lot though from my list I keep in my head:D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 17:39, 10 April 2007 (CDT) What not to include We've been really good on this, but I figure let me just lay down one rule: If it's obvious what the prefix/suffix means, don't put it in. For example Heal will not go on because obviously skills with "Heal" in them heal. Many attributes have a prefix (i.e. Firey), but they are so obvious that we don't need to put them.--Nog64Talk 18:07, 10 April 2007 (CDT)